Haircut
by animeisrunningmylife
Summary: When Makoto goes over to Haru's to give him a haircut, he doesn't expect to confess his longstanding feels to Haru. But things take a heated turn when Haru makes a confession of his own. Rated M for second chapter
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down, there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was the hottest day of the season so far. Gou had demanded that the boys all put on sun screen. That's where the problem started.

Rei and Nagisa, being the adorable but slightly over affectionate couple they were, volunteered to put the sun block on each other. Rei went first and when it came to Nagisa, he dropped the bottle of sun screen and began to tickle Rei.

Makoto and Haru had seen their fair share of the couple's romantic moments, but when Nagisa was on top of Rei and they began kissing, Makoto had had enough.

"Hey guys" He said in a louder tone then usual. "Gou is waiting for us; you shouldn't be…doing that."

He knew it wasn't his right to be uncomfortable, but he was. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of the pair. How in love they were and how open they were about it. The two of them were always together, holding hands, cuddling or kissing. Makoto wanted all of that, and he knew exactly who he wanted to share that with.

Finally Nagisa gave in. He stood up, offering Rei a hand. "Mako-channn" Nagisa groaned. "You're no fun"

"He's right though" Haru chimed in. "Gou's waiting to show you the new training schedule."

The couple groaned again and left the changing room. Haru sighed and picked up the sun block. "I'll do you first?" He asked, and Makoto nodded.

They had been in this situation a million times, alone, in nothing but their swimsuits, they had even rubbed sun screen all over each other. But something had changed. Every time Haru touched Makoto he blushed. He felt hot all over, his skin shivered with a new kind of pleasure. He had been able to hide it well enough but he feared the day when Haru would notice something was wrong.

It had only been a week since Makoto had dreamt about Haru. The two of them becoming one in one of the most vivid and pleasurable dreams Makoto had ever experienced. But it was starring his best friend. Someone he had been close to all his life. Haru was like his other half, he had known for a while that his feeling for Haru were more then friendly. But until a week ago he didn't realize how much he wanted Haru. And not seeing Rei and Nagisa all over each other didn't help.

But he couldn't do anything about it, no matter how desperately he wanted too. But he couldn't expect Haru to make the first move. No, if he wanted them to be more then friends it would be Makoto that would have to confess.

Makoto let out a small an unexpected moan as Haru's warm hands drifted down to his lower back. His face went red as he muttered Haru an apology. Haru said it was okay and kept applying the sun block. When Haru had finished, it was Makoto's turn. Haru turned around and Makoto began to warm up the block in his hands. Makoto stared at Haru's firm back, the muscle and the tan. He couldn't help but gaze at the over grown hair around Haru's neck, without his mom around Haru always forgot about hair cuts. It was Makoto's job to remind him.

"Haru, I think its time you go the parlor, your hair's getting out of hand"

"I can't" Haru said back

"Why not?

"I spent the last of this months allowance on a new swimsuit."

"Haruuu" Makoto groaned. He loved Haru, everything about him. Even the fact that he was obsessed with the same swimsuit design and could never own enough of that one suit. But this was a bit much.

Makoto sighed. "I'll pay for it, just go after practice."

"No, I can't let you do that" Haru decided

"If you don't want me to pay then at least let me lend you some money?"

"Don't you cut Ren and Rans hair?"

"What? Yeah, bu-"

"Then you can cut mine"

"Are you sure? Do you trust me that much?"

"I trust you" Haru said, turning to him. "We'll do it after practice."


	2. Chapter 2

After practice Makoto got out of the pool and headed to the showers with Rei and Nagisa. Haru always stayed in the pool after practice, he swam for long as he could. Sometimes Makoto would have to bribe him out, but usually Makoto offering him a hand out was enough.

Makoto undressed and hoped in the shower, he went through his usual cleaning routine, until he saw he was out of soap. "Hey Rei" Makoto called to the shower next to him, "Do you have any soap?"

"Here" Haru's voice said, offering him the soap from above. Makoto froze; Haru was in the shower next to him? He never got out of the pool this early; Makoto hoped he was feeling well.

Makoto took the soap and continued his shower in silence, trying his best not to picture his best friend naked next door.

When he was done he went to the changing room and dressed, Rei and Nagisa were already there, horsing around as usual. A few moments later Haru appeared. Nagisa jumped when he saw him. "Haru-Chan, why aren't you swimming?"

"You never shower with us" Rei added "Is something wrong?"

"No" Haru said plainly. "Makoto and I are going to his house; I didn't want to keep him waiting."

Haru turned to Makoto, who was suddenly aware that Haru was in nothing but a towel.

"We're still on for tonight?" Haru asked, and Makoto nodded.

"Oooooh" Nagisa called from the other side of the room. "What are Haru-chan and Mako-chan planning?"

Makoto's face turned pink. "N-nothing, I'm just cutting his hair."

Either that answer satisfied Nagisa, or he was just too hyper to stay on one topic. Either way the subject was dropped.

They four of them walked home together, until came the crossroads. Rei and Nagisa would split off to go to one of their homes, and Makoto and Haru would do the same.

As soon as they made the turn Makoto felt nervous. He knew that nothing was out of the ordinary, him and Haru always walked together like this. But something in Haru's expression had changed. And Makoto wanted to know why.

As soon as they arrived at Haru's house, Haru went up stairs to get the scissors. Makoto sat down and made himself comfortable in the kitchen while he waited for his best friend to return. When Haru did return however, he was shirtless, holding up a pair of scissors causally.

"Haru" Makoto blushed. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

"I don't want to get any hair on it, it's easier this way."

Haru sat down shirtless in front of Makoto, it felt like earlier with the sunscreen. Makoto couldn't help but study Haru's back, adoring ever inch of him.

"Makoto?" Haru asked, Makoto must have been admiring a bit longer then he meant to. He stopped staring and got to work. He snipped bits and pieces off, watching them fall to the ground, until he was done. Haru stood and went to the mirror in the bathroom to wash the hair off, he came back a few moments later. His face was as plain as ever. "You made it short" He told Makoto.

"Oh no," Makoto complained. "I'm sorry. I told you I only cut my siblings, Haru I-"

Makoto was silenced by one of Haru's thin fingers on his lips. "Its fine, it'll grow back."

"But you don't like it." Makoto said

"I like it just fine; it's just short that's all."

"But I-"

"Stop criticizing yourself," Haru said slowly. "You and everything you do is perfect"

Makoto couldn't hide his blush, no one especially Haru had ever said anything like that to him.

"I think- I think that your perfect too, Haru." Makoto looked up at his best friend; his blue eyes were glued to his. Haru's hand fell down to Makoto's neck, Haru slowly began to lean down until his lips met with Makoto's. As soon as their lips made contact, Makoto couldn't hold back. He gripped the back of Haru's neck and pulled him in closer. He kissed him back as hard as he could, it felt so good. The warmth from the kiss seeped down through Makoto's entire body.

Haru was the first to pull back, but only to catch his breath before going in deeper. Haru's tongue licked Makoto's lips; Makoto opened his mouth in response. Haru's tongue swept in and overtook Makoto's mouth. The two of them gripped each others necks, curling their fingers into each others hair passionately.

Haru leaned his body down; before he knew it Haru was straddling Makoto in his seat. His legs wrapped around Makoto's thighs. Makoto allowed his hands to release Haru's neck and wrap around his bare back.

Finally the muscles, the back that he had admired for so long was his. Pleasure over took him, he dug his fingers into Haru's back as Haru kissed him more and more. Haru let out a sudden small gasp, as Makoto cluing to his back. As soon as Makoto heard it, he knew he needed more of it.

Makoto pulled away from Haru's mouth and met his blue eyes; Haru's face was pink as he stared at Makoto.

"Haru, I want this" Makoto stammered. "I want you"

Haru didn't say a word, he stood from Makoto's lap and took his hand, and Makoto followed Haru's lead up to his bedroom.

Haru laid Makoto down and straddled him again; he stared at Makoto in the most sincere way. Haru slowly began to unbutton Makoto's shirt, his lips planted small kisses around his stomach as he went. When the shirt came off, Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto again, but his lips didn't stop there. This time he let his lips fall all over Makoto, starting at his jaw line and trailing down his neck. Makoto couldn't help but moan in pleasure, as Haru's wet lips kissed and licked their way down his body.

Makoto couldn't take anymore, the bulge in his pants hand been growing from the start, if he wasn't in Haru soon, he would explode.

"Haru" Makoto moaned as his partner hands drifted bellow his waist. Haru teased him by wandering up and around his thigh, pulling at the fabric of Makoto's pants. Touching everything but his cock. Haru's hands finally came to the zipper, he continued to kiss Makoto's stomach as he took of Makoto's pants. The boxers soon followed, and Makoto felt cheated. Haru was laying on top of Makoto's naked body still wearing pants.

Pure lust took over, Makoto sat up and began kissing Haru everywhere, he couldn't help but smile as Haru let out small moans, he could feel Haru's arousal, and couldn't wait another moment. He took off Haru's pants and underwear in second. Makoto was on top of Haru's naked body, kissing, licking and biting everything he could. Haru's sweaty body bucked its hips upwards, making Makoto crazy. He could feel their bodies on each other, touching in ways he'd only dreamt of.

Finally he let out a moan as Haru's hand wrapped around his hard member. His friend jerked it up, and ran his fingers around the base. Makoto never thought something could feel this good, he wanted Haru to feel it too.

He let his fingers trail down to Haru's cock, and he took it in his hands and began to pump it. But that wasn't enough; Makoto leaned down and licked the shaft, Haru let out the loudest and hottest moan. Makoto knew he had to keep going, he licked and kissed while he pumped it. Haru's hands were a tangle in Makoto's hair, as Haru bucked his hips harder and harder into Makoto's mouth until Haru came.

It was a mess but Makoto didn't care, he was finally here, finally close with Haru. But he wasn't done; his own member had yet to be satisfied. One lustful glance from Haru told him that that problem would be fixed soon. Haru sat up and began kissing Makoto again, sweat infiltrated their mouths as they kissed more.

"Haru" Makoto groaned. "Please, let me inside of you" He begged

Their bodies grinded against one another in a sweaty haze a while longer before Haru finally gave Makoto the okay.

Haru sat up from the bed, his warmth leaving Makoto, as he went to his drawer and grabbed some lube. Makoto smiled at the idea of Haru owning such a thing, but it made him happy. Knowing that Haru had thought about this, that he has wanted it and had prepared for it.

With the lube in hand, Makoto began. He took it in his finger and slowly made one of them shoot up into Haru's entrance. Haru winced, and shot a look at the worried Makoto that told him to keep going. The second finger soon followed, and Haru didn't wince again until the third. Makoto pulled the fingers out and set himself up. Haru was lying on his back with his legs spread apart. Makoto put his hands on his lover's waist for balance.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked, as an answer Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto passionately, before setting back into his position.

Makoto slowly let himself in; Haru winced in pain and pleasure. Makoto waited a moment before going on, slowly he let himself in and out. But slowly soon turned into rapid thrusts. Every time he hit Haru he moaned in pleasure, Makoto knew he was close to coming, but he didn't want to stop. Finally after years of loving Haru they were one. Not like in his dream, this was better, it was real. Haru cared for him to.

When Makoto came Haru let out one last moan, as he dug fins fingers into the sheets. They both panted, as Makoto pulled out and fell along side his best friend.

They stayed there a moment, in silence. Makoto didn't know what to say, he and Haru didn't talk about this before it happened, they were both swept up in the heat of the moment. Did this mean Haru loved him too? Are they dating now or was it just a one time thing? Panic started in Makoto; he was over thinking the situation. Even if they went together he should just be happy he got to be with Haru this once. Right?

His worries were suddenly interrupted by a warm hand taking his, Haru's fingers intertwined with his and held him tight. Makoto turned on his side; Haru's eyes were gazing at him in a tried haze.

"Makoto" Haru sighed. His name sounded different now, Haru seemed different now. Haru let go of his hand and slowly wrapped his arm around Makoto, his legs slip in between Makoto's and they became a tangle mess of cum and sweat.

"Makoto" Haru sighed again; he was on the edge of falling asleep. "I love you" He whispered, pulling Makoto just a little closer.

"I love you too" He whispered back. And the two of them drifted off together.


End file.
